The Legacy
by Little Unusual Me
Summary: Jasmine Jackson is a Legacy of both Athena and Poseidon. Her Demigod parents? Percy and Annabeth Jackson! Follow her journey as she tries to prove herself to her father, while also trying to be a normal 14 year-old girl! **Submit Your Own Demigod Story** **Apps Open**
1. Prologue

Jasmine sighed. It was the morning of the bi-weekly capture the flag game. And, yet again, she couldn't participate. It wasn't fair! She could handle herself like any other normal Demigod! There was no reason she shouldn't be included. Well, there is the fact that she isn't a normal Greek Demigod. And, that people might call her side out for cheating if they win because she was so close to the new Director of Camp. Or that she had a nasty temper, and tended to pull a huge freak out if she didn't get her way, but, still! She should be able to particpate!

As Jasmine saw the Director and the Demigods' Trainer, Chiron, on the deck of the Big House, she walked, almost marched, over to them. She nodded to the two of them, and spoke, "Chiron, tell him that I should be allowed to participate!"

"I am sorry," Chiron said, laying down a playing card, only momentarily looking up at her, "but, this is not one of the battles I am able to fight in. It is ultimately his decision."

Jasmine crossed her arms, slightly pouted and growled, "Well, his decision is stupid! I haven't pulled a freak out in almost a week, and I even said sorry a few times. _Sorry._ I'm apparently changing but, you guys keep treating me like a child!"

"Jasmine," The Director soothed, as he had a look of annoyance cross his face, "you are a child."

"I'm _FOURTEEN_! I am not a child! Even if I was only a child, you let nine and ten year olds handle swords, while I'm not even aloud to hold a knife while cooking!" She exploded, glaring her harshest glare at him.

The Director's face contorted into one of confusion, looking at the cards as he sighed, "Well, why do you even need to know how to cook? You're a Demigod. We get food magically appearing to us on a table."

"Because," Jasmine started, growing angrier by the second, "since you won't let me train with weapons, or fight at all, the only thing I'll be able to do when I grow up, is be a house wife!"

"Wow," The Director replied, putting his cards on the table and standing up to look at Jasmine, "Who said anything about marriage? You probably won't live long enough to even meet a boy."

With that sentance, Jasmine's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock. Her words came out of her mouth before she could think, "You think I'm going to die? Well that's a nice thing to say to your daughter! You're a horrible father!"

"Jasmine, I didn't mean it like that!" Her father calmed, putting her hands on her shoulders.

"Well," Jasmine cried, shrugging his hands off, "you survived being a Demigod! And, you're a full Demigod, not a stupid descendent, like me! You even met Mom when you were twelve! You survived the Battle of Manhattan, and Gaia awakening with giants, not to mention a trip to Tartarus! If mortals knew about all of this, then your name would be in every history book! It would read _**'Percy Jackson, Savior of the Freaking Universe'**_! You've had your adventures, why can't you let me have mine?"

Percy sighed and brought her into a hug and whispered to her, "Because you're my little girl."

* * *

**Hello all! This is my first fanfiction, well, that I'm writing myself. This is a Next Generation Camp story. The main character is mine, Jasmine Jackson. Daughter of Percy and Annabeth. She is our main person, kind of like Percy in the PJO series.**

**You must submit your character through PM as well. You may have an actual, full Demigod instead of a Legacy like Jasmine but, you have to have a good reason as to why they would cheat on their love. Also, this is not just a Greek Demigod thing, Romans are aloud, and are encouraged. The following are the couples in the couples set in the story from the books. Their ages will be with them, so, you can make the ages realistic. This is set almost 22 years after the Heroes of Olympus. **

**Percy & Annabeth Jackson - 39 & 39**

**Piper & Jason Grace - 38 & 38**

**Clarisse & Chris Rodriguez - 39 & 39**

**Grover & Juniper – 53 & Old (Juniper doesn't have a defined age, I don't think, but, she's really old) **

**Nico & Reyna di Angelo - 37 & 39 (Sue me, I like them together) (I do have another OC as their daughter/one of their daughters) **

**Frank & Hazel Zhang-Levesque – 37 & 35 **

**Travis Stoll & Katie Gardner – 39 & 39 (They're just dating in this story) **

**Hunters of Artemis would not have children so, no Thalia, unless you have a reason as to why she would leave. The Demigods I didn't mention, because they're, A, don't have a relationship because they're not compatible with anyone (Leo), B, they're dead (Luke, Bianco Zoe etc.) or C, they do have a relationship with someone but, I don't feel like anyone would really want to choose to be their child. If you want your Demigod to be a daughter of someone who's dead, then, tough luck. **

**You are aloud to create a character that has no parentage from the book series.**

**The OC Form for your lovely Demigods will be on my page, so, go check their!**

**That is all, so, hurry and submit! **

**-Little Unusual Me**


	2. Chapter One:The Beginning

Jasmine was pouting under a tree. It was about an hour after she had confronted her father. She was still angry, and a little sad, and she had so many emotions in her that she didn't know what to do. She sighed. She saw another girl a few feet away. She was surrounded by friends. Jasmine knew her, slightly but, only because she was another Legacy, like her. Also, much like her, the other Legacy girl had blonde hair that went to the middle of her back. The difference was that the Legacy, who she remembered as Kayla Solace, was a much lighter, much more definite blonde, while Jasmine had more strawberry, reddish blonde hair. Another difference was that Jasmine had grey eyes, inherited from her mother, and Kayla had sky-blue. They were the same height, and everything.

But, there was another, very big difference. She was surrounded by people she knew, she probably cared about, and, who probably liked her for, well, her. Jasmine had he mother, and her father, and a few of the more annoying campers who believe that they're friends with her. She looked down. Could it be her fault that she didn't have friends? She pushed those thoughts out of her mind. There was absolutely nothing wrong with her. It was just them.

She stood up. She couldn't go to the woods and be away from these annoying people, the woods were apparently too dangerous for her. She didn't have a cabin to go to, she slept at the Big House, but, of course, her parents would be there. She had no place to go, and no one to go to. She sighed again and just began walking around.

Rather suddenly, she bumped into someone. She looked up and slightly growled. It was this guy again. He had sun-kissed skin with sandy blonde highlights that reached to about the middle of his ear and is slightly wavy. His hair slightly blocked his deep, light blue eyes. It's windblown and messy; a style which Jasmine thinks shouldn't work on guys. He towered above her at 6 feet, and she hated how small she felt when she was in his presence. She recognized him as Josh Taylor, head of Apollo's cabin.

"Hey there Jasmine!" He smiled his greeting to her as she just scowled at him. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm being annoyed by a cheerful giant." She snapped, starting to walk away. However, before she could, a trumpet-like sound blew. Someone, or more than one person/thing, were approaching camp at a fast pace. Some people started to freak out, thinking it was an oncoming attack from an army of monsters, while Jasmine just glared at the spot where the noise was coming from. Percy and Annabeth walked out calmly, as if already knowing who was coming, and motioned for Jasmine to follow.

As they got to the entrance of the camp, looking out, a small group was approaching, headed by two adults, and a few children. The first woman had piercing dark eyes, almost black like tar, and silky black hair, held back in a ponytail. She had softly tanned skin, and she looked to be analyzing everything new. She was wearing a regal purple toga, decorated fancily. The boy beside her had military-cropped blonde hair, and electric blue eyes, shimmering with excitement. He was rather tall, and quite built.

Although there were quite a few children behind them, the two that stood out were both girls. They seemed to be leading the group. The first girl had shoulder length brown hair with a single blue streak in it and side bangs. Covering the top of her head, however, was a baseball cap. She had soft chocolate brown eyes and softly tanned skin. Her pants were simple blue jeans with a purple t-shirt on over top, reading Camp Jupiter, and, she was wearing high tops.

The other girl was next to her. She, however, seemed to act more dignified than the others. She had her nose in the air, as if she had something to prove. Her hair was a soft black that ended in the middle of her back in soft curls. Her hair was held back by a light purple, almost violet, headband. Her eyes were dark hazel, and her skin a soft ivory. She was wearing a soft pink dress with soft purple petals dancing about on her dress, with spaghetti straps. Overtop, she was wearing a jean jacket, and white ballet flats.

"Hey, Jason, Reyna." Percy warmly welcomed them, smiling, standing next to his wife, pulling Jasmine closer, while holding his hand out to shake.

The boy, Jason, Jasmine assumed, smiled back at them, shaking Percy's hand, and giving a brief nod over to Annabeth. "Hey, man! It's been a while since we last saw you!" He looked down at Jasmine. "And, who is this?"

A soft yell from the crowd of Greek demigods erupted from the back, "Be careful! She bites!"

"I will rip out you tongue and strangle you with it!" Jasmine yelled back, glaring at the spot where the yell came from, about to stalk over there but, Percy stopped her and pulled her back, as she crossed her arms.

"This," He motioned down to Jasmine, "is mine and Annabeth's daughter, Jasmine."

He smiled as he went to mess up her hair, "Aw. Isn't that a cute little name for a cute little girl."

Jasmine, however, snapped her teeth at his hand, causing it to recoil before it could make contact with his hand. She spoke dangerously slow, "You should listen to voices next time."

"Percy, Annabeth." Reyna came from behind Jason, looking as regal as ever. "We have much to discuss. If you would be so kind, is there a place we can discuss our business?"

"Ah, yes. Do you want the children to come, as well?" Annabeth motioned to the children behind Reyna and Jason.

Reyna shook her head, momentarily looking back "No. If you would be so kind, could they possibly join your Campers while we're here?"

"Sure!" Percy cheered nodding. He motioned towards the big house as a place to discuss. "Come on you two." He looked a Jasmine. "Do not try to sneak in and listen, again."

The four left, while the campers scattered, the Jupiter campers, however, remained close. The girl with the more relaxed look rolled her eyes and walked up to Jasmine, saying "Hey, I'm Alex. Daughter of Jupiter, or, as you Greeks know him, Zeus. I assume you're Jasmine?"

"No. Even though that's exactly what my dad just said, my name is not Jasmine." She said with a roll of her eyes. She turned around, and went to walk towards the Big House.

"I do not think you're supposed to go there." The girl with the black hair spoke up from before, "Is that not what your father just said."

She turned around, continuing to walk backwards and smiled devilishly, "Who says anything about going in?"

* * *

Jasmine sat beneath the window of where the meetings normally took place. She was thankful that her mom had opened the window to air things out. She could now hear every word spoken.

"Why did you come?" Came her mother's voice, "Not that we aren't delighted to have you."

"Our augur had a prophecy. We think it involves both Romans and Greeks, like the last Great Prophecy." Jason replied.

However, the talking stopped all of a sudden, a soft murmur was heard but, all that came from another person was a soft, "Shhhhhh." Rather suddenly, Jasmine looked up to see her father hovering over the window.

"Hello, daughter dearest." He said, his lazy, knowing smirk was across his face as she pouted.

"It's not fair." Jasmine replied, standing up, "I should be able to know! The whole Camp should know!"

Percy reached over, going to stroke her hair, "Sweetie, calm down and lower your voice, please."

"No! I will not! How come you always treat me so different? Honestly, it's not cause I'm just your daughter, is it?" Jasmine yelled, glaring.

Percy glared right back, just as intense. "Know what? No! It's not just because you're my daughter! It's because you're not as strong as real demigods!"

"I bet I could get a prophecy just as well as any normal demigod!" Jasmine squealed, glaring. Rather suddenly, the anger drained from his face, and a knowing smirk came into play.

"Really?" Percy smirked lazily. "How about a bet?"

"What kind of bet?" Jasmine asked, looking a bit, intrigued.

"No, Percy." Annabeth ordered from behind them, Reyna and Jason just sitting there, looking amused.

Percy, however, ignored his wife and looked down at his daughter. "If you can get a prophecy out of the Oracle, I'll treat you just like any other demigod. Capture the Flag and all. But, if you don't, then, you can never complain about being treated unfairly, ever again."

As Percy stuck out his hand, Jasmine thought this over. She knew that a prophecy wasn't given without a reason. Without a purpose. There was a great chance that a prophecy might not be given. However, if she didn't she'd always be treated like this. Always.

Little did Jasmine know, as she said that one word, her life would change. "Okay."

* * *

**Hey y'all. Sorry it took so long. I got writer's block, school got in the way and just plain laziness. And, then, I had communicative problems with my Beta Reader so I got this chapter up a week after I intended it to be. But, besides that. Hope you all don't hate me too much.**

**Less Than 3**

**-Unusual**


	3. No New Chapter Yet Sorry

_**AN:**_ **Hello all! Long time no hear, right? Heads up warning, this is a complete A/N chapter, I will, hopefully, be replacing it with a new chapter soon. **

**And, I am hear to say, the rumors are absolutely true - I am in fact dead. I am writing to you from beyond the gr-yeah I have no clue where I'm going with this ._. But, I am NOT dead. - Yet, at least. I just sort of forgot about this story. And my password. And this whole website in general - **

**I am a procrastinator, I'll tell you that much, so, I will try as hard as I can but, most likely, due to other websites, school starting up in less than a month, me being a freshman in high school, a catholic high school no less, facing old bullies, the homework, yeah, welcome to my life, uhm, I'll probably only be updating once every one or two months. I hope. Sorry. **

**I will try to get the third chapter up As Soon As Possible, but, until then, just, calm down. I'm still here, and, I'm not going anywhere soon.**

**Less than 3 you all~ **

**~Little Unusual Me**


End file.
